Moonlit
by LeAnn Jones
Summary: Even if they were enemies in the morning, the night always belonged to them. LEMON!
1. First Look

_Just a quick note, I've been away for a while, and for that I apologize. I entered college and realized that I missed writing. I would like to point out that I am not a SasuSaku fan. In fact, the only reason I would ever support them would be if NaruHina happened first. Otherwise, I am all NaruSasu! And here's a big note, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, it would be terrible and no one would ever read it._

They only met late at night, when the moon was hidden by the shadow of the earth. This was the only time when they could express themselves fully, their inner desires raging forth. Every time they met, it always began the same.

"Sakura, come here." The deep voice ripped through her body, causing a chill to slither down her spine. She obediently ran to him, her hands going to his hair. Their lips met and the world held still. Frantically, hands met buttons and zippers, pulling fabric in two.

"We never change, do we, Sasuke?" Her breathless words sent a growl through his throat.

"No more talking, this is our time." And with that, his hands finally touched inflamed skin. Sakura moaned at the cold fingers that danced over her back. She dipped herself down and unzipped his pants. Sasuke felt his shaft harden has the midnight air caressed his exposed member. Quick pants were followed by loud gasps and grunts as her tongue flicked over his tip. Her hands pulled him into her mouth and she sucked softly on his hardness, and then began to bob. He met the rhythm she set and both were lost to ecstasy. The silent, moon less night was broken only by the sounds of their lust.

"God, I'm going to cum. Slow down woman, or I'll-" before he could finish his thoughts, Sasuke's vision whitened and he released himself into her throat. Sakura quickly swallowed and looked up at him, a faint smile barely seen in the shadow of the night. Chuckling, he said "My turn to please you." He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her nipples, hardened by the cold air, were visible through the thin material of her bra. His deft fingers found them and rolled them through the fabric. Sakura moaned into his mouth and he smiled, and then trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling occasionally. "Tell me what turns you on." he said, laying her down on the ground below him.


	2. Second Glance

_All I can say right now is that I am terribly worried, this is my first smut story, and quite honestly it surprised me as I wrote it. I didn't think I would be able to write one, but here is chapter two! Oh, and I still don't own Naruto._

Her face reddened, "Everything you do to me." His hands slid around and unclasped her bra, freeing her mounds to the tortuous movements of his mouth and hands. Her voice broke as he sucked on her perky pink nub. "D-don't stop!" His right hand slid coyly, slowly, down her abdomen and slipped into her loosened skirt. Sasuke then pulled down her skirt, revealing the lacy black wrapping that hid her glorious warmth from him.

He switched from one breast and began sucking delightedly on the other. His right index finger rubbed slowly against the black lace, feeling the wetness spread through the thin fabric. "My, my. You'll ruin these soon." Sasuke quickly pulled off her panties. "Much better." A devilish smile spread over his usually emotion less face and a single digit slipped effortlessly into the wet folds.

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned, pleasure radiating throughout her core as he, achingly slow, pumped his finger in and out of her. He then inserted another and quickened his pace, finding her rhythm and intensity instantly. "Oh, God! It's so good!" Her whimpers filled the air, and the air around them warmed from their doubled pants of excitement. Another digit entered and a tightness began growing inside her. He felt her climax coming and brought his lips down to her bundle of nerves, waiting until she tightened just a bit more. Then, his tongue darted out and her back arced. The woods echoed back her screams of delight. He brought her slowly down from her high, and kissed her cheek gently.

"How I've missed you, my cherry blossom."


	3. Final Gaze

_Is it possible that I just plowed through the writing process? I have never written a story this fast! I hope you all enjoy this ending. Oh! I almost bought Naruto! But the price was just out of my range__ ;)_

She looked up at him, "What's with you tonight? You're never this talkative." A passionate kiss quieted her words and, quickly, his tongue pressed for entrance into her mouth. She complied, and soon a new dance had begun again. His hands roamed over her delicate curves, tracing each line with finesse. Sakura's hands found his hair and danced down his shoulders, feeling the tension he carried. Sasuke's urgency could be felt through his hands quickening pace and his pulsing erection.  
A shift in position, and he was poised before her delicate folds. He slowly began to push in, opening her legs more as he did so. He stopped kissing her and placed his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily from withholding his urges. "Go ahead Sasuke, I can handle it. I'm not the weak flower bud I use to be." Sakura whispered gently, remembering their first time. He pulled back to look at her loving smile. "I won't break." She pulled him into a slow and gentle kiss.  
"Ok, I won't hold back." He pulled out of her and flipped her around onto her hands and knees, then slammed into, grabbing her rear in the process. She gasped, feeling his need and trying to ride through the unexpected pleasure the new position brought. He plunged in and out of her at an alarming rate. His hands grabbed mercilessly at her breast, pulling her weight up off her hands. Their hips met again and again as their rhythms began to fail, the pleasure winning out over skill. He pulled out again and lowered her upper body back onto the ground, only to grab her left leg and lift it, penetrating her as he did so.  
Sakura moaned from the pleasure, her climax building rapidly. Sasuke felt himself losing control and flipped her back onto the ground. Their lips met and they felt ecstasy take over, melting them together with their releases.  
After a few minutes, he pulled himself out, lying down on the ground next to her and held her close. "Sakura, there's supposed to be an attack tomorrow. I'm leading it. Please, save yourself, run and forget me."  
"That's not possible, even if we're enemies, I'll always love you."


End file.
